


Cameras And Mirrors

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Danny Mahealani, Bottom Ethan (Teen Wolf), Cameras, M/M, Mirrors, Post-Season/Series 03, Top Danny Mahealani, Top Ethan, mention Aiden/Lydia Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 21:38:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Danny installed Cameras around the house and put mirrors up in his room just to watch Ethan and him during and after sex. Wrote back in 2017





	Cameras And Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing

Danny waited until his parents were out of site before he went back in the house locking the door. He barely had a moment before Ethan was pushing him back into it. Ethan grinned before they started kissing; he was never going to get tired of this. He brought his arms up holding onto Ethan's sides that were bare now. They had been making out in his room before his mom had said they were leaving. He had faked a headache to get out of going to the luncheon with his aunt and uncle. He usually didn't mind going, but it had been a couple days since he'd seen Ethan. 

"Need you now," Danny said after a few minutes of kissing and hands roaming. "We got about an hour," he added walking Ethan towards the couch before taking hold of his own shirt pulling it over his head. Ethan jerked his belt open before getting his jeans undone. "Want you to fuck me, here," he pulled Ethan to him so their cocks brushed together. 

Ethan turned them around so Danny was against the couch, "Good thing I brought the lube down," he smirked holding the small bottle up before kissing Danny again. Danny moaned, taking hold of both their cocks moving his hand up and down. Ethan gasped taking hold of Danny's wrist trying to stop him. "Want in you first," he let his head fall against Danny's shoulder holding him close even though he was asking Danny to stop. 

"I don't think you know what you want, sexy," Danny said before letting go of their cocks pulling Ethan back to his mouth. They kissed until they were breathless rutting against each other. Danny took hold of the lube that Ethan had some how managed to keep hold of. He opened the cap pouring some over Ethan's already leaking cock. He knew he had to be careful or Ethan would cum, he'd do the same if Ethan touched him again. 

Ethan watched while Danny prepared his self with two fingers. He watched them sliding in a few times before he turned around. Ethan bit down on his bottom lip watching Danny bend over the back of the couch. He couldn't help his self running his tongue over the skin between Danny's balls and slicked up hole. He kept doing it until Danny was begging him to fuck him. He sucked one of Danny's balls before doing the same to the other letting his finger slide into Danny. He wanted to make sure he was nice and open refusing to hurt him.

~ED DE ED DE~

"Ethan, stop teasing me, fuck me," Danny growled out sounding like Ethan had earlier which had Ethan laughing. Ethan stood up lining his cock up moving Danny's legs a little farther apart. "Do it already," he was getting impatient so he thrust back impaling his self on just the head of Ethan's cock. "Fuck!" he moaned when Ethan slid the rest of the way in. 

"You really are impatient," Ethan said against Danny's ear kissing right below it. He stayed still moving his hands over Danny's sides before going down to his hips. "I love it though," he pulled back until he was just head deep. "A lot," he added thrusting back in. 

Danny pushed back meeting Ethan with every thrust shouting Ethan's name with a few other words. Ethan was holding him in a tight grip that he loved knowing he'd have a few bruises. He just wished Ethan could keep bruises. Danny gripped the couch pushing back harder causing Ethan to loose his rhythm for a moment. "Move faster, I'm not going break," Danny shoved back into Ethan again 

Ethan re-angled his thrusts moving faster connecting with Danny's prostate with each new thrust. Ethan moaned feeling his balls rising knowing he was close. "Danny," he wanted to cum at the same time, but when Danny clamped down on his cock he shouted Danny's name cumming. 

Danny kept moving back against Ethan as his own orgasm started. "Ethan, fuck," Danny let out another moan before letting go. He let his head fall forward feeling Ethan's mouth against his neck. Ethan fell forward against Danny's back trapping him against the couch. Ethan kissed and nipped at Danny's neck moving his hands over Danny's hips. "Damn," he panted.

"Sorry," Ethan apologized sucking on another spot on Danny's neck. "Want to go upstairs and do this again? Just reversed," he said standing back up after a few minutes. "We got like forty minutes still," he hadn't meant to go that quick, but he'd needed Danny badly. 

He hadn't even looked in the mirror that he usually did. He still couldn't believe that Danny's parents hadn't asked why the mirror was in the spot it was. He really should have looked at least once while he'd been fucking his boyfriend. He was glad that there was a camera right above the mirror he'd watch it again later. 

"Sounds good to me," Danny agreed feeling empty when Ethan pulled out. He turned around kissing his boyfriend wrapping his arms around Ethan. "I just got to wipe the couch off first," he smiled knowing he wasn't going to look at the couch the same anymore. "I think we have covered every room," he refused to use his parents room though and Ethan had agreed. There were some lines they just wouldn't cross. 

"Ok, I'll help, I did cause it," Ethan laughed kissing Danny once more before going to get something to clean up the couch. 

They really had made a mess on it, but it wouldn't be too hard to get up before it dried. Ethan knew he was going to be thinking about what they had done when he was on the couch now. He already had a few other memories of that couch. One was when Danny had fucked him so hard and fast before Danny's parents had called them to dinner. 

He had almost said no, but Danny had looked so hot begging him. It had been dangerous getting caught, but he'd already been loose. Danny had been topping him most of the day and he hadn't healed over then. Danny had just slide right in and he'd held onto him as Danny moved faster than he thought he could. He had gotten off biting into Danny's shoulder to keep from shouting. Before Danny's parents had gotten home they had covered half the house that day. 

~DE ED~

Once the couch was cleaned up Danny took Ethan back up to his room falling onto the bed. "I wish we had more time," he wanted to wake up with Ethan again like he had that morning. He was glad that Ethan had convinced Aiden to stick around. He knew Lydia had something to do with it too, but Aiden wouldn't leave without Ethan. Ethan had made clear he wasn't going anywhere. 

"You can always stay with me tonight," Ethan smirked moving his hand over Danny's cock slicking him up. "Aiden can put headphones on if he doesn't want hear us," he stated lifting up before thrusting down on Danny's cock moaning when he was all the way on it. 

Danny moved his hands down taking hold of Ethan's ass gripping him before letting his hands roam up and down. "The amount of noise you make he's going need ones to cancel out a sonic boom," Danny teased before helping Ethan rise up and thrust back down. They kept the movements up increasing the pace until the bed was hitting against the wall. If anyone else was in the house they would be in trouble.

Ethan looked up at the mirror over Danny's bed that was reflecting the one at the far wall. He watched Danny's cock disappearing into his ass. He had thought about the mirrors after they'd had sex in the bathroom. There was one on the back of the door and at the sink. He had wanted that feeling again watching them have sex. He watched Danny's hands move over his ass squeezing his cheeks causing him to moan. He moved faster up and down meeting Danny's eyes in the mirror. 

Ethan moved forward after another minute claiming Danny's mouth with his own moaning against Danny's lips. He wasn't going last long, but he kept moving wanting more. Danny held Ethan still thrusting up into him hard and fast gripping his hips so tight he knew he'd have a bruise for a moment. Ethan buried his face against Danny's neck covering his shouts as Danny fucked him. He could feel the bruises already forming, which would be gone with in five minutes or less. 

Danny continued with his pace slamming against Ethan's prostate until he was shooting right against it. Ethan let out a howl cumming as Danny continued emptying into his channel. Danny brought him down in a kiss not wanting the neighbors to tell his parents about the strange sounds coming from their house. He moved his free hand over Ethan's back letting him recline against him. "Damn, I'm glad I put that second mirror up," he said between kisses. 

Ethan nodded his agreement looking down at Danny using his arm to hold him up so he didn't have all his weight on Danny even though he was lying on top of him. "Your parents even notice you put the cameras up?" Ethan asked looking back at the mirror that also had a camera at the top of it. It was like the one down stairs and they hadn't noticed that one so he didn't think they would this one, but he still asked. 

He moaned seeing the two bruises that were starting to fade. He didn't know why it turned him on seeing them. It was the same with Danny if he saw the ones he made on his body. It was never anything that would do real harm. He would never lose control completely, but seeing the love marks on each other turned them both on. 

"Nope," Danny said catching Ethan's eyes in the mirror. "Love watching you ride my dick," he turned Ethan's head kissing him as he sat up causing his cock to go farther into Ethan at the new angle. "The way you move, I swear it's like when you rode that mechanical bull," Danny moved them back so Ethan was under him now. "That really was a fun night out," he hadn't wanted to go at first, but Lydia had refused to let them say no. 

"Yeah, even if it was a double date," Ethan agreed looking up at the ceiling grinning when he saw the newest mirror. "How the hell did you get it up there? And when?" he asked moaning as he clenched around Danny's cock. He saw his own cock leaking pre-cum again, with the rest covering Danny and his torsos. It was so fucking hot and he wished he'd known it was there when he'd been riding Danny before. 

"How? Easy, I had some help." Danny stated pulling most of the way out of Ethan before thrusting back in. "I make good on my promises," he punctuated each word with a thrust never taking his eyes off Ethan. "I said I would make Aiden regret not warning us my parents were home early. I got grounded for two weeks because he called Lydia to come over," Danny was keeping the pace the same as he continued talking through every thrust knowing Ethan was getting close again. "The when was yesterday when you were helping Scott with something," he finished claiming Ethan's mouth as he shot his load spilling into Ethan. 

~ED DE ED~

Ethan arched up thrusting back against Danny moving his hand to his own cock, but Danny pinned both of them down. "Need you touch me," he ached for Danny to give just the smallest touch to his aching cock. However, Danny pulled free of his body causing him to let out a string of cuss words. "Danny," he growled before Danny flipped him over surprising him. He hadn't seen it coming and it was a little rough. "Shit," he didn't bother biting down on his lip to stop the shout he let out as Danny filled him again. "Oh god," He knew the move and what was coming too. "Fuck, do it," 

Danny wrapped his arm around Ethan's torso holding him up taking hold of his cock with his other hand. Danny was watching Ethan in the mirror that was on the back of his door. He kept thrusting in and out in quick motions while he jerked his hand along Ethan's cock. It didn't take, but one motion of his hand and cock thrusting before Ethan went over. He wasn't slowing down though as Ethan clamped down on his cock bringing another jet spray of cum into Ethan's slicked up channel. 

Ethan thrust into Danny's hand watching his self erupt moaning as his cock was starting to get sensitive to touch. He felt Danny slid free of his ass, but he didn't let up on the hand job. His cock was slicked up from cum as Danny twisted his hand with each stroke. "Almost there," he could feel the pain from over stimulating his cock now, but he needed to get off. He needed the last orgasm that was burning in his stomach. 

Danny whispered against Ethan's ear moving his other hand over his stomach in soothing circles. "I got you, look up, want you to watch," he said moving his thumb lightly across the slit of Ethan's cock before they both watched him unload. Danny let go of Ethan's cock knowing it would cause real pain if he attempted to touch him again right now. It had taken him a while to understand why he liked it. He defiantly couldn't do it to his self, he didn't have Ethan's stamina for one, and the other he didn't want his dick that sensitive. 

Ethan whimpered closing his eyes as the sweat got in them causing them to burn. "Fucking hell," Danny holding onto him was the only thing keeping him up right. "Want lay down," he moaned his cock softening as the last of his cum leaked out. There was no way he was going to be able to stand let alone leave Danny's room for a while. He needed to feel Danny all around him at times like now. He knew that he was going to smell like Danny even after they managed to shower. Although, at the moment the thought of a shower made his body hurt. 

Danny helped Ethan lay down on his side before rolling Ethan onto his back. He lifted his leg before sucking and licking the cum that was leaking out of Ethan's hole. Danny smiled hearing the sounds that Ethan was making as he cleaned him up using his tongue. He didn't attempt to touch his cock though. He moved up Ethan's body licking away the cum that was on his chest and shoulder as well. 

Once he deemed Ethan clean enough he laid down on his back letting Ethan snuggle up against his side. Ethan had his own smile as he rested his head on Danny's shoulder nuzzling against his neck before closing his eyes. He was beyond tired and dozed off not even thinking about hiding for when Danny's parents came back. He couldn't wait to see the video of what they had done. He had enjoyed watching them as it was in the mirrors. 

 

~THE END~


End file.
